Happy Birthday, Maggot
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Fayt Leingod gets a surprise from Albel on his twentieth birthday. Alfay. Complete.


Author: Gundanium_freak (A.K.A Waters-bitch)

Rating: Eh. More fluffy PG-13-ish ness.

Warnings: Yay for fluff! My fluffage mood has not ended. Nothing is safe from my fluffy wrath! (Insert evil, cuddly laughter here) I might put some sex in, or make another part that includes sex.

Pairing: Albel/Fayt.

A/N: YAY! I've been in another slump. I seem to only want to type when it's a deep, philosophical conversation with Iggy about how our perspectives of the Alfay relationship could change the world. (That's a bit of exaggeration, there...) This is for her Birthday, simply because I luff her a lots. Why do I luff her? Because she kicks ass. And Iggy, I hope this isn't too fluffy for your tastes. XD It's inspired by Honey Baby's La La Bye... and a really long list of An Cafe songs. O___o Summary: It's that time of year! YERPPLE! It's Fayt's birthday. Albel decides to give him a really good gift... well. Good in his opinion, anyways. XP (Beware OOCness!)

BEGIN! ~

If anyone had told Fayt Leingod, age 19, that he'd be spending his twentieth birthday on an underdeveloped planet with an insane man who enjoyed killing things simply for the hell of it, he would have laughed. Of course, he probably would have been mentally scarred at such a suggestion and by the procured images as well, but yes. He would have laughed.

Which is why he couldn't believe it, even though he'd pinched himself several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But there it all was- the peeling paper on the tavern walls, scantily dressed waitresses, and Albel the Wicked sitting in front of him, nursing his sixth bottle of Pomegrante Juice and not even beginning to even seem like he was drunk in the slightest. Of course, Albel had not even the smallest hint that it was Fayt's birthday, since the younger man had never told him what date the event occurred on. However, Fayt could only be happy since he was spending the day in the company of his favorite blood lusting maniac.

Over the past seven months, their relationship had gone from seemingly hating each other or simple disregard to something so close to friendship that Fayt had to wonder if it hadn't already crossed the thin line. Well, actually, he knew it had for him. He already knew that he wanted more from the older swordsman than just simple friendship and travel company, but he didn't even dare speak a word about it to Albel. He knew the man would just laugh and mock him before going on his merry little way.

Or would he? After their time together, Fayt had to wonder about all the stares he'd caught Albel giving him, all the long nights spent being woken up to spar with him. Was it really just something close to friendship, or unhealthy fascination? Or maybe... something even more than that?

Fayt shook his head and turned his attention to Albel, who had just finished off the bottle he'd been working in on and started on his, chugging down the sweet alcoholic beverage like it was water or some other precious fluid. Fayt scoffed, a grin winding his lips up into a half-smile whilst his head decided his hand was a good resting place. He stared at Albel, watching the man's throat work like magic to get all of that dark liquid down his esophagus. Fayt was amazed, really. He'd never seen anyone polish that many bottles of ▒Juice▓ off and actually keep it down for more than five minutes, and certainly never as fast as Albel was chugging down the Pomegrante Juice. He smirked, amused at the way Albel deliberately slurred his words while asking the hesitant waiter for a few more bottles, and stating that five more wasn't even close to enough.

Fayt sighed, clasping his hands together and resting his forehead on them. He was tired, no matter how amusing Albel was being. His mind traipsed around in his skull, throbbing against his head in a painful way. He couldn't help but wonder why Albel had dragged him in here and was trying to get drunk. Sadly, it wasn't working.

Fayt shooed the waitress off when she brought back the next six ordered bottles, telling her that his little friend had drunk more than enough. Albel just glared up at him and snatched one of the bottles before waltzing out the door, leaving Fayt to pay the check.

Fayt sighed and reached into his pocket, wondering why his birthday had to be spent in such a way.

Fayt groaned, stepping out into the cold wintery night air of Airyglyph▓s back alleys. It was dark, and he waited for his pupils to dilate enough to look around for his companion. He wrapped his long coat tighter around him, finally spotting Albel leaning lazily against a nearby wall as was his fashion. He gave a grim little half-smile to himself before trudging through the snow to tap the man on the shoulder.

He couldn▓t help but giggle when Albel jumped a tad bit, apparently startled at the sudden contact. He grinned up into the glare the man was throwing at him, brushing some snow off of Albel▓s long bangs. He knew he was risking a lot by actually touching the older man, and was shocked when Albel actually leaned in a bit to his touch, reaching up to take his hand and guide it to his cold cheek. Fayt stuttered out a noise of surprise, his eyes widening and a small blush reddening his already flushed cheeks.

Okay, so maybe Albel was a little drunk.

Nevertheless, Fayt stood there, peering up at Albel▓s face and allowing his hand to be nuzzled. What finally shocked him out of his blissful reverie was when he felt warm lips come into contact with his palm. He was so startled that he almost pulled his hand away, but faltered when Albel slowly opened his eyes and turned them to his own.

Fayt swallowed the lump forming in his throat, allowing himself to be maneuvered so that his back was against the alley wall. He felt Albel pushing his robe-like jacket down off one of his shoulders, revealing his black undershirt. He gave a small whimper, his face heating up so much he couldn▓t even feel the cold anymore. He cried out when he felt Albel▓s lips on his neck, and he frantically grasped at the older man▓s coat, pushing him harder against his neck. The gentle suction was unbearably pleasurable, and his mind melted instantly.

This was what he wanted, wasn▓t it? Although he wasn▓t sure if Albel was drunk or not, it was what he▓d always dreamed of. But this wasn▓t quite the way he▓d imagined it- sure, he wasn▓t a hopeless romantic who thought of scented candles and low music and plush pillows, or a fetishistic kink-lover who thought of chains and bondage, but he definitely wasn▓t some skank who dreamed of being fucked against alley walls.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Albel started working his hand up his shirt, pinching a pert nipple between his fingers. Fayt moaned, trying not to be too loud lest someone from the main street nearby hear him. He tossed his head to the side, trying not to look like a thoroughly ravaged virgin. Quickly pushing Albel away, he tried to regain his breath.

Albel growled, his hand winding around Fayt▓s slim waist. Looking at him now, Fayt thought that Albel looked quite sober. Not to mention frustrated.

⌠Why did you push me away, maggot? Isn▓t this what you wanted?■

Fayt groaned, sinking back against the wall in amazement. Of course that was it- he should have known. After all, Albel always had been strange when it came to his thought process and reasoning.

Fayt sighed, a frown marring his features. ⌠Albel┘ does it really matter if it▓s what I want? I mean, you▓re not supposed to do something like that unless you want it too, you know.■ Fayt shook his head, thinking Albel hopeless in matters of the heart.

Albel, meanwhile, was thinking about how to respond without ruining his plans for the night. ⌠And who said I didn▓t want it? You certainly have a way of putting words into my mouth, worm. I wouldn▓t have done it if I didn▓t want it.■ He grinned, placing a hand up above Fayt▓s head.

Fayt shook his head. He▓d never thought of Albel as so forward, and he certainly didn▓t want a one-night stand. He reached his hand up and ran it over Albel▓s chest, smiling sadly. ⌠Albel┘ I don▓t want sex from you.■ He blushed, shifting under Albel▓s now questioning gaze. ⌠I mean, um. I don▓t want just sex from you. I really like you, and I don▓t want to do anything like that unless I▓m sure that it wouldn▓t ruin what I▓ve worked for with you.■ He blushed, thinking that he must sound so sentimental and girlish to his older companion.

Laughing, Albel threaded his hand up into Fayt▓s hair. ⌠Maggot. I don▓t even know why you like me so much. After all, what▓s there to like?■

⌠Hey, look! I▓m trying to be honest with you! You could at least be a little bit less condescending!■ Fayt puffed out his cheeks in exasperation, hating the way Albel was making this so difficult.

He was once again shocked when Albel pressed his lips lightly to his own, sliding his right hand up to grab at his hip. Fayt squirmed, feeling uncomfortable and yet oddly aroused. He sighed in relief when Albel pulled away, feeling quite a bit less awkward.

⌠You▓re dense, you know. Do I really have to explain this to you? If I didn▓t like you, why would I even bother traveling with you, or why would I listen to you? Why would I put up with all the problems you seem to bring and your idiotic notions of righteousness? Do you really think I just put up with this bullshit because I want to? Because it amuses me?■ Fayt cringed, not liking the slightly hurt and angry tone of Albel▓s voice.

Albel▓s eyes felt like little needles digging into his skin. He felt like a child being scolded, and he winced. But thinking over what Albel had just said, it actually really made sense. He peered up at the man through his bangs sheepishly, wondering how he▓d overlooked all of it.

Albel sighed, resting his weight against the wall, seemingly exhausted from his emotional display seconds before. He felt drained, and yet oddly satisfied that he▓d gotten his point across to the younger male.

⌠Look┘ I don▓t know what it is about you┘ you just┘■ Albel groaned, wondering how his usually quick-witted comebacks could fail him at such a crucial time. He growled, ⌠Don▓t think I▓m growing soft. Just think of it as your birthday present.■ And with that, he whirled around and stomped off towards the inn.

Fayt glanced up, amazed and slightly shocked. How had Albel known? He didn▓t recall ever even telling the man, and he didn▓t have it written down anywhere. Nevertheless, he felt an odd warmth tugging at his stomach, and a fluttering in his throat. He grinned, oddly pleased, before running to catch up to his friend.

Friend. It was a nice word to associate with their relationship, but Fayt still wanted more. He▓d keep nagging at Albel, just like he always had, slowly building their relationship to a whole new level. He had a feeling, though, that it wouldn▓t be anywhere near as hard as he thought it would.

After all, what better birthday present could Albel have given him besides a confession?

~ Part 1, Fin

A/N: Sorry that it▓s so short- I▓m making it into two parts. The ending seems awkward, but only because it▓s incomplete. I do believe this is the longest I▓ve ever spent on a ficlet, though.

A/N: Personally, my view of the Alfay relationship is as seen above. Albel only seems emotional when it comes to things like his past, his flaws (as seen in the Urssa Lava Caves scene- ⌠Silence, woman. Silence!■ Spazzzz!), or Fayt. Seeing as I finally saw the Alfay ending, writing this was made a lot easier once I got the gist of things. Fayt really seems to like Albel during the game, and I haven▓t gotten over the fact that if you have high enough affection points, he and Albel actually travel together after-game. This, of course, was written after-game, while they▓re traveling together. It might see a bit skewered and out of character for them, but I don▓t really care.

Warnings: Sex. More just like Fayt getting off on helping Albel get off, but... (No graphic sex in the FFnet version! Sorry!)

Pairing: Alfay, as promised.

A/N: I told you I'd be making a second part! This is part 2 of 2. Sorry it wasn't there yesterday- I've been restricted from the computer again! And sorry for the lack of actual endings- it was difficult to write even this much.

Summary: Confessions are always hard for Albel- what's even harder is what comes afterwards.

~Begin!!

Fayt followed at the heels of Albel, his sword a comforting wieght at his back where it rested in its sheath. They'd left Airyglyph two days ago, and made their way slowly but surely through the truam mountians, past to the town of Kirlsa and venturing so far as Arias. They'd decided to head to Peterny from there, to see if they couldn't 'convince' the guard near the Gateway to Greeton to step aside. It seemed that Albel was quite keen on this idea, so Fayt had simply nodded his head and trailed behind the swordsman.

His mind, though, was not in conjunction with his feet. It seemed that his favorite train of thought as of late was the incident of two nights ago, where Albel had... well, he wasn't sure what had happened. He was pretty sure that Albel had been confirming his feelings for him, and yet he still wanted to make sure it wasn't just another of his lust-crazed fantasies before he went ahead with what he *really* wanted to do.

Fayt grinned at this thought, completely lost to self-indulgent fantasies. Thus, he was completely unaware that Albel had stopped abruptly in front of him for some reason, and he kept on walking. Of course you don't have to know physics or take health classes to know that when someone rams into you, it hurts. Which is why Albel turned around and glared at a very miffed Fayt, ready to yell at the 'maggot'. However, he stopped short when he noticed that Fayt's nose was bleeding quite a bit.

Albel gazed up at the steadily darkening sky before turning back down to Fayt and sighing.

"Well, maggot... it seems like we're going to have to set up camp. Again." Albel practically spat the words out, as if he disliked the way they rolled off his tongue like a bitter taste. In truth, he didn't much mind, but they only had one tent and it seemed that Fayt had recently taken to kicking and shifting in his sleep. Fayt looked up at him, a hand covering his bloody nose, and sighed.

His voice was muffled when he finally spoke, made even more garbled since it was so soft, almost a whisper. He simply confirmed that he didn't mind... much. Being in close quarters with Albel at the moment wasn't exactly what he needed.

As if on cue, his face heated up and his nose spurted a fresh wave of blood.

*

Fayt sighed, pressing his blushing face further into the pillow. He could feel the heat from Albel's body pressed into his back, and he was getting more than a little aroused. It seemed that all night the man had been tuanting him- a few touches here, a couple of whispered innuendos there. Fayt swore he forgot how to stop blushing over an hour ago.

He could hear Albel's steady breathing and was sure that the other man was asleep, but he didn't quite feel like risking even a small part of their friendship by masturbating with Albel right next to him- that would have been much too embarrassing. So he settled with just shifting again and staring up at the brown leather of the tent's cieling, trying to forget his erection. It seemed that even Apris himself was frowning upon the young man, however, since Albel chose that exact moment to shift, turn over, press into Fayt's side, and then moan.

The nosebleed from earlier returned with a vengeance, and Fayt whimpered.

Oh, but it was going to be a looooooong night.

*

He awoke to the sound of more moaning. It seemed the gods really had deemed it necessary to tease him relentlessly, seeing as that's what was happening right now.

Fayt sighed under his breath and rolled over.

Right face forward into Albel.

A very... sweaty, erotic, currently very busy at the moment Albel. Apparently, those very same gods wanted to add insult to injury. They did it in the form of... this.

Fayt closed his eyes and tried not to blush, and tried even harder not to moan himself. Albel had been cuaght with his panties down, literally- and Fayt had gotten an eyeful.

It appeared that Fayt wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, even if he had plugs for his ears and a few for Albel's mouth as well.

Albel suddenly threw his head back and let out another breathy moan. Fascinated, Fayt opened his eyes just a bit. He didn't mean to be so perverted, really, but...

Another moan, this time a few garbled words as well. Fayt gasped and bit into his sheet, trying *extremely* hard not to...

"Fayt..."

His eyes shot wide open at the sound of his name, and he looked up into the face of a rather oblivious swordsman.

Albel's hand sped up, and Fayt couldn't resist. He sat up and moved to sit next to Albel, a shiver running down his spine. He was hoping to at least take the swordsman by surprise, and thought that this would be a simple task since the other man seemed quite... busy.

But it was Fayt himself who was startled to near death when a hand quickly darted out to take his own. He went stone still and looked up into Albel's eyes. They were half-lidded, and concentrating on his blushing face much like they had been three nights ago. No words could describe the shock and lust Fayt felt at being so close to Albel while he was like this, at being 'cuaght' watching. Albel moaned again, his other hand not slowing its pace even slightly. His hand tugged on Fayt's, dragging the younger man closer to him.

"Touch it..."

Fayt gasped, not at the vulgur words, but at even the *idea* of doing such a thing. He stammered and choked, not knowing what to say of do. He was a virgin, of course, and he couldn't recall ever having the time to do that kind of thing to himself.

Albel seemed to sense his hesitation and moved for him, bringing his hand over the one already moving before pulling it away, leaving Fayt's palm touching silky steel. Fayt gasped and moaned deep in his throat, his eyes drooping. Being this close to Albel was turning him on in the most unbelievable way.

"Please..." Hearing Albel beg like that wasn't helping, either. He didn't know what he could do, except to run his thumb briefly over the tip. He couldn't even think right- the only thing that was on his mind was helping Albel out.

He shifted closer and slipped and arm around Albel's waist, licking his suddenly dry lips. He planted a kiss to Albel's flushed cheek and dragged his hand up, watching albel's hips spasm slightly for a moment before pulling it back down again. He pressed his lips down to Albel's jaw, traced down his neck to his collarbone, all the while stroking his slickened organ.

Small, breathy cries that didn't seem like the man at all where being wrenched constantly from his throat, and it was all Fayt could do not to groan. He sped up his pace and pressed his mouth to the junction of Albel's throat and shoulder, watching his own hand running up to let the thumb slide around the head again. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Albel gave a final arch of his hips and cried out- Fayt was right there to smother his yells of pleasure with his lips. A slimy white fluid ran down his fingers and Albel's thighs, and Fayt blushed, suddenly nervous.

He brought the soiled hand up to his lips and licked a single fingertip, ignoring Albel's gasp at the motion. Fayt moaned and licked the entire finger before bothering to glance up at Albel.

The man was watching him intensely, his red eyes as piercing as ever, but this time they were laced with lust. A hand pulled Fayt off balance and into Albel's lap, where he sat, blushing more than he had been all night.

Albel brought his forehead up to touch Fayt's and smiled, apparently not caring that the affectionate gesture startled his comrade. Fayt smiled back down at his after a moment, and wrapped his arms around Albel's shulders. His painful erectiojn was suddenly forgotten as he was pulled into a tender embrace, and he was suddenyl aware of small wet splotches dropping onto his shoulder.

"Albel...?" Concern dotted Fayt's voice- he'd never seen Albel so emotional before. Albel just shook in his arms, emotionally exhuasted.

He dug his face further into Fayt's shoulder and mumbled. Fayt listened carefully, trying not to miss anything.

"Maggot. What's it about you that makes me this way? So stupid..." The swordsman continued on like that, mumbling to himself and Fayt about how much he hated himself. He stopped completely when Fayt pulled his tear streaked face up in his warm hands, a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Albel."

*

"God, maggot! You can't even read a map?!" Albel was exasperated. Fayt had once again managed to get them completely and utterly lost.

Fayt just sighed. "Well, we could just set camp up here..." He suggested.

Albel stomped and raged around the small clearing, oblivious to his younger lover's suggestion. Fayt hid a smile behind his hand and watched the sudden change take place.

Ever since that night in Palmira plains, it seemed the two only got closer and closer. Fayt wondered on this, but never had enough time to really question it- he was too busy entertaining new kinky ideas of how to amuse his insatiable lover. But he couldn't help but revel in the fact that Albel seemed so comfortable with him, and the man's voice lacked all malice it had before their 'confessions'. Fayt moved his hips to the side, still smiling, and placed a hand on one. The other made it's way back to rest on his sword, a pose he commonly took up when dealing with choices.

On one hand, he wanted to enjoy watching Albel rant. On the other, they realy needed to set up camp before it got too dark.

"... I swear you really piss me off with that happy-go-lucky sex is all that matters attitude, can't you ever take anything seriously, god didn't you ever learn to read maps? I can't ...."

Well... they had a few more hours- camp could wait.

And with that, Fayt settled in to watch the old show he never got tired of seeing.

~Part 2, Fin


End file.
